tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Billy Punchyface
Billy Punchyface is a side-character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". He is portrayed by Kirran "LordMoonstone" Somerlade. He did it for the kids. Biography Billy Punchyface was raised in the old neighborhood by his father, Pappy Punchyface, and grew up with his cousins, Ricardo and Miguel Ratone. Like his father before him, Billy became a skilled boxer through his training at the Punchyface dojo, a family establishment that has been passed down for generations to teach young ratfolk how to grow up big and strong. Appearance Billy Punchyface is a rat-man that typically wears a hooded jacket, and his hands can often be seen to be wrapped in boxing tape. Personality Billy has a combative personality and prefers to solve problems with his fists, though his impulsive nature is often tempered by his more level-headed cousins. However, one of his core motives is to help kids and he wouldn’t do anything to bring misfortune to a child. Adventures of Billy Specials/One Shots In the special episode “The Ballad of Billy Punchyface,” Billy Punchyface attended the reading of his father’s will with Ricky Ratone, Miguel Ratone, and several others from around the neighborhood. To Ricky, Pappy Punchyface left an enchanted whiskey flask that refills itself every day. To Miguel, Pappy left an obsidian orb of infinity, a holy relic of Deimos, whom Miguel was a follower of. Finally, to Billy, Pappy left his golden boxing gloves and the deed to the Punchyface dojo. However, it seemed that the deed had been acquired by Johnny Smiles, a local businessman and rumored mobster. Smiles’ lawyer informed Billy that he had two days to vacate the dojo. Determined to recover his inheritance, Billy took Ricky and Miguel down to the Grassy Gnoll, a local restaurant and butcher shop, to confront Mr. Smiles about the situation. There, they approached Johnny, a shark-like merman, and made a deal to retrieve an enchanted barrel from a gnome artificer, Chompski, in exchange for the deed. When the trio arrived at Chompski’s beachside workshop, they were greeted by a clay golem with a childlike personality going by the name of Cassius. When Cassius introduced them to the elderly gnome, Chompski revealed that Smiles had not paid for the product yet. After hearing about the plight of the Punchyface dojo, Chompski agreed to assist them by introducing them to Don Tigre, the head of the mob, to seek his blessing to confront Johnny Smiles. The three friends decided to return to town for the night and regroup with Chompski the following morning, bringing an eager Cassius with them. On the way back, Billy and company ran into two gnoll hunters, employees of Mr. Smiles, that had cornered a dire kangaroo with a bear trap. Ambushing the hunters, the three friends quickly killed one of the gnolls, but the other fled through the forest. After a brief pursuit, Billy caught the remaining hunter, and they convinced him to leave town and never return. Bringing the body of the dead gnoll with them, Billy, Ricky, and Cassius stayed at the Punchyface dojo for the night while Miguel consulted with Templeton White, another follower of Deimos. The next morning, leaving Cassius at the dojo, they brought the gnoll’s body to the Grassy Gnoll and described the “hunting accident” to its manager, who immediately went to inform Mr. Smiles. Then, Billy, Ricky, Miguel, and Templeton met up with Chompski in front of Don Tigre’s manor, where the celebration of his daughter’s wedding was well underway. As Chompski entered through the front door, the rest of the group went through the servant’s entrance. Disguised as wait staff, Billy, Miguel, and Templeton milled among the guests until they found Chompski, who led them upstairs for an audience with Don Tigre. However, Ricky failed to blend in with the crowd, instead causing a distraction for the others to take advantage of. During the meeting with Don Tigre, they explained the situation surrounding the disputed ownership of the Punchyface dojo. The Don agreed that Johnny Smiles should be dealt with and gave the group his blessing to confront the merman. Because the Punchyface family had contributed so much to the community and Billy had shown proper respect during his audience, Don Tigre also provided one of his men to assist them should they need it. The following day, Billy, Ricky, Miguel, Cassius, Templeton, and Don Tigre’s man were waiting at the Punchyface dojo when Johnny Smiles arrived with a couple goblins, a gnoll, and a surprisingly short ogre. When Smiles rejected Billy’s offer to fight in a one-on-one match, the two groups clashed. Billy rushed in, immediately attacking Johnny Smiles. After the initial confrontation, Smiles attempted to renegotiate a boxing match, but Billy refused, causing the merman to retreat. However, Billy knocked Smiles out with a quick blow before he could get away. With Smiles unconscious, the ogre, Bruno, challenged Billy to a boxing match to decide the fate of the dojo, which the rat-man accepted. Bruno took an early lead by grappling Billy with his overwhelming strength. After a brief rest, Billy rallied against the ogre, dodging his opponent’s blows while dealing numerous strikes of his own. The fight between Billy and Bruno was fierce, but in the end Billy reigned victorious, reclaiming the deed to the Punchyface dojo as his rightful inheritance. Notes & Trivia * Billy Punchyface was created by Ben in episode three when Eloy distracted a crowd of people by reciting "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface". * Billy Punchyface had a cameo in episode fifteen when Eloy conjured an image of the legendary rat-man to defeat Rey, the illusory, dancing zombie. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Player Characters